1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and a method for receiving power wirelessly, and an apparatus and method for transmitting power wirelessly.
2. Description of Related Art
The explosive increase in the use of electronic devices has spurred research on wireless power transmission technology to address the inconvenience of providing wired power supplies to electronic devices, and the limited capacity of conventional batteries used in electronic devices. Examples of electronic devices that may benefit from such technology includes electric vehicles, mobile devices, and the like. One of the wireless power transmission technologies under research focuses on using resonance characteristics of radio frequency (RF) devices in order to transmit power wirelessly.